1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved design for a marimba. More particularly, the invention relates to a marimba or similar instrument that may be easily disassembled, transported and reassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A marimba is a type of idiophone similar to a xylophone, but having a more resonant and lower pitched tessitura than the xylophone. The marimba is a percussion instrument typically consisting of a set of wooden horizontal bars struck with mallets to produce musical tones. The bars are often arranged as those of a piano, with the accidentals raised vertically and overlapping the natural bars, in a manner similar to that of a piano. The most significant distinction between a marimba and a xylophone is the use of resonators. Resonators are typically cylindrical tubes extending downward from the bars and amplifying the sound generated by striking the bars. The resonators are often made from a metal or metal alloy, but may also be constructed of wood, plastic or other material.
Marimbas typically generate a distinctive sound due to the acoustic properties of rosewood, which is the preferred material for constructing the horizontal bars. However, rosewood is relatively expensive compared to plastic composites that last longer and are more easily replaced. Manufacturers of marimbas have experimented with a multitude of different materials and composites in order to better mimic the distinctive sound of rosewood.
One of the most difficult aspects of rosewood to imitate is its sustain, or rate of decay of the sound. Rosewood typically has a 2-3 second sustain. Bars made of synthetic material, metal or plastic all have a substantially longer sustain. Stop pedals similar to those used in pianos may shorten the sustain of composite materials but do not well imitate the natural fade of the sustain of rosewood.
Marimbas historically are also relatively bulky and must be transported using a van, truck or other large vehicle. This makes them impractical compared to other instruments such as guitars, drums, electric keyboards and other instruments.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a system and method for accurately reproducing the sound produced by natural rosewood bars in a marimba.
It is also desirable to provide a marimba that is easily disassembled, transported and reassembled.